Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen
Kronprinz Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen (b. June 10th, 2457) is the current pretender to the throne of Dundorf. He has also been elected Bundespräsident for several non-consecutive terms, May 2492 - May 2494, and May 2496 - May 2498, August 2508 - August 2510 and was relected in August 2514. At age 35 when first elected he was one of the youngest Bundespräsidents in Dundorf's history. He is also the head of the royal Haus von Hohenstauffen. His full title is Kronprinz Georg Friedrich, Fürst von Oderveld, Großherzog von Dunburg, Erzherzog von Bergengruber, Herzog von Hohenstauffen. He is married to Else von Hohenstauffen nee Else von Kleist, Herzogin (Duchess) von Mertbacher. They have six children. Early Life Georg Friedrich was born into the disenfranchised, but still wealthy and influential House Hohenstauffen in 2457, at the family castle outside Dunburg. The 2450s were a turbulent time in Dundorf's history. Kovacs Marton, so-called King fell from power in this decade, fleeing the country with as much currency as he could carry, and Socialists and Republicans came to power in his stead. House Hohenstauffen was bitter at having been passed over for Marton when monarchy was adopted in 2428, and Georg Friedrich's father, Karl-Wilhelm became the leader of the Order of the Sword, a social club styled on the old knightly orders where old men plotted to regain the power for the Aristocracy and the King. They were never very successful. Their best accomplishment was raising the generation of young nobles who would later make up the Konservative Monarchistische Partei. Military School In 2476 Georg Friedrich attended the Military Academy at Nordenhaus in Dunlake. There he met Christoph Graf von Wittelsbach, and quickly forged a life-long friendship. While at the academy they formed the Royalist's Society of Greater Dundorf, a "political party" of young nobles attending the academy which very much resembled the Order of the Sword of their fathers' day. They graduated in 2479, and joined the military. Inheritance Georg Friedrich was the second son of Karl-Wilhelm von Hohenstauffen, preceeded by Krohnprinzen Fredericus von Hohenzollern (2452-2478). When his father and elder brother died in a plane-crash in 2478 Georg Friedrich became heir to the House Hohenstauffen fortune and titles, as well as titular King of Dundorf. Service The two served in the Dundorf 7th Armoured Cavalry together, through peacetime, each attaining the rank of Hauptmann (captain) before resigning in protest of the Socialist Government's military reforms. KMP After resigning, Georg Friedrich and Graf Christoph toyed with the idea of politics. They both had family fortunes avaible, and a network of angry and influential young nobles with military experience to call on. In 2486 the pair contacted their army-buddies and old friends from the academy and began planning and pooling resources. In April 2489 they founded the Konservative Monarchistische Partei of Dundorf in Schmittburg, Julstoch. They initiated a blitz of campaigning, advertising, debates and public speakings. In May 2490 the KMP won 73 seats in the Bundestag of Dundorf, and influential Party-Members Heinrich von Guderian, Gerhard Graf von Rommel and Helmuth von Kassel, who took the offices of Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Defence and Minister of Science and Technology, respectively. This initial success paled in comparison to the success of May 2492, when Georg Friedrich won the election for Bundespräsident. The KMP increased to 111 seats in the Bundestag, and became the second-largest party. Family Georg Friedrich was married to Duchess Else von Rittermeister in 2495. They have six children, Georg Friedrich, Karl-Wilhelm, Fredericus, Gertrude, Ludwig Otto and Wilhelmina. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politiciansCategory:Dundorfian nobility